


The Doctor and the Ineffable

by ParrisRatLord173



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale confused, Crack, Crossover, Crowley meets The Doctor, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Rose is just, Tenth Doctor Era, The doctor isn't ginger, existing, they identical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrisRatLord173/pseuds/ParrisRatLord173
Summary: A rather short story about the time Aziraphale's bookshop was invaded by a timelord.





	The Doctor and the Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> Much shorter than I origonally planned but I didn't know what else to add, Ineffable husbands hasn't happened yet but the doctor is rooting for it.

Aziraphale had walked down the stairs of his bookshop expecting to face no one, well no one until he opened the shop at 10:30 am at which time he expected he may have to begin shooing off a few customers who wanted to buy his precious books. Maybe even Crowley would stop by to see him, they’d made plans for some time this week and since the demon always loved to show up spontaneously Aziraphale actually had no idea when or if he would show up. 

The real reason he had run downstairs earlier than usual was the extraordinarily loud whirring noise from outside, not like the usual London traffic or the usual noises from stupid roadworks or broken old cars or any other noise he had ever really heard in London. In fact, it sounded like it was malfunctioning whatever it was. Loud and annoying.

Once down he peeked out the window with a frown, the noise had stopped but the loud voices from someone outside told him he wasn’t free from whoever had shown up just yet. Actually, the loudest voice between them sounded familiar. A younger woman’s voice floated over the top. Aziraphale was greeted by the sight of a blue… Police phone box? Like the ones they used in the 1950s! Aziraphale had never really been in a position to use one himself but he’d certainly seen them around at the time. What in the heavens was one doing outside his shop where it normally wasn’t.

It then clicked why he thought the voice coming from the male one of the two sounded familiar. It sounded like his demon when he was rather angry or upset. Did Crowley do this? Was the Bently also outside? 

To answer his own questions Aziraphale rushed outside his shop and turned to face the two talking, fully expecting Crowley and a random lady to be arguing over the mysterious Police box. But what he actually saw stunned him into silence. A lovely young blonde woman, in overalls and pink shirt of all things, stood next to… Crowley?

But it wasn’t Crowley. He had boring brown hair albeit in the same quaffed up scruffy look. Not to mention he looked about ten years younger. Rather different fashion sense too, ugly brown trenchcoat he somehow pulled off with a boring old suit. That wasn’t what caught Aziraphale’s attention first, however. It was his eyes. Brown, a simple brown. Nowhere near the beautiful and mystifying yellow-orange snake eyes of the man he knew.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale said, more as a statement of confusion than a question. Also with a considerable amount of concern in his voice. The man looked directly at him, eyebrow’s raising and smiled. “Ah yes, ‘ello. Do you know what year it is?” He said all too… Kindly. This wasn’t Crowley, it couldn’t be, he’d never use that tone of voice with the happy joyful little lilt in it.

Aziraphale stood with his mouth agape for a moment before recovering after the female coughed awkwardly. “I, uh it’s 2019 AD. Who… Who are you might I ask?” Was this another demon or god forbid an Angel who had someone gained the same corporation as Crowley? “Oh yes, I’m the Doctor pleasure to meet you. This is Rose Tyler.” He gestured to the lady and reached out his hand to be shaken. Aziraphale frowned down at his hand and hesitantly took it. “I’m Erza Fell and seriously, who are you?” Aziraphale said more insistently. The Doctor smiled nervously and pulled out a blank piece of paper and flashed it at him. “Department of-”

“It’s blank sir.”

“What?” The Doctor said concerned looking at the paper then back at Aziraphale. “Who are you?” He asked. Rose remained silent during the whole interaction, fiddling with her hands. “The owner of this bookshop and you look identical to my… Friend… Who in god’s name are you?”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, “The Doctor, how do you say I look like him?” He sounded like he was investigating for the police. All serious but with a tone that suggested he needed the information, he and Rose shared a glance like they shared a secret.

“I mean, if you had red-orange-Oh I don’t remember the word. Ginger! If you had ginger hair you’d be Identical!” It had taken Aziraphale a couple of moments to remember the exact wording for hair colour. Sometimes these things changed without you really realising. The Doctor looked suddenly very sad, “Hey! No need to rub it in that I’m not ginger.” Rose basically snorted a laugh at the comment and Doctor looked at her seemingly very offended.

Aziraphale watched the interaction getting more and more concerned as time went on. “Your eyes… They’re also different. I also know for a fact you are much younger than him.”

The Doctor grinned, “Oh I really doubt that,” it was said in an all too teasing way.

Rose smiled with a look that said ‘I know something you don’t.’ She finally snickered and said, “Yeah, sorry mate.” She smiled. Aziraphale gave the same sort of smile right back at her, “I’m really quite sure Miss Tyler.” 

Doctor leaned awkwardly and shoved his hands in his pockets, “Sorry to disappoint I’m also quite sure. Ah well, can I have a look inside your bookshop Mr Fell?” He seemed to become excited again. Rose smiled up at him with a look of pure adoration and Aziraphale suddenly felt way out of his depth. “Of course, I mean we don’t usually open until later but I can make an exception. As long as you tell me why you look like Crowley… And what that 1950s Police box is doing outside my shop if you know.” The Doctor smiled,

“Brilliant, can do.”

Aziraphale let the two of them in, making sure the sign on the door was still on closed. The Doctor and Rose whispered not so subtly among themselves and Doctor pulled out some sort of weird whirring device before exclaiming some sort of excited noise. “Are these first editions! God lord that must’ve taken some effort to get Mr Fell. All seems rather mystical.” The Doctor held one of his precious books so carelessly Aziraphale almost had a heart attack.

“One may call it a miracle, but do please hold it carefully sir.” Aziraphale said panicked. Rose took the book gently from his hands. “Really this is a marvellous shop, do you have any idea why we were sent here though?” Rose asked, thankfully putting down the book with a lot more care than her idiotic lookalike companion. Aziraphale breathed a sigh of relief.

“I don’t know! What do you mean sent here?” He frowned. “Well you see Mr Fell, I’m not exactly from this world. Rose and I aren’t even from this dimension. We came here in a time machine from 2007.” The Doctor explained. Aziraphale opened his mouth but the only thing that came out was, “Are you a demon?”

Rose’s eyes widened in horror and confusion, “Why would he be a demon?” The Doctor stayed serious. “I’m a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey, something sent the Tardis to this dimension and to your shop specifically Mr Fell. There's something inhuman here.”

Aziraphale frowned, these people were insane. Completely insane. “Well… I suppose there is. Are you really sure you know what you’re talking about? Are you feeling quite alright?” Rose sighed, “We’re kind of stuck here for the next 24 hours.”

“I see, can I offer you some tea?”

“You’re really not freaking out that much. I’m from another planet, I’m an alien. Do you understand that?”

The Doctor was so painfully patronising Aziraphale simply snapped, “I’m an Angel sir, I’m the inhuman thing.” The Doctor scrunched up. “No, really? No… Angel’s don’t exist. At least where we’re from they don’t. How old are you?”

“Angels and Demons exist, Armageddon didn’t happen a few months ago and I’m 6,000 years old,” Aziraphale said simply. “My real name is Aziraphale, Angel of the eastern gate.”

“Wow, you really are older than me! Goodness, that never happens. I’m 900!” The Doctor grinned again. “I can’t deal with two old people.” Rose was being sarcastic, after being around Crowley for so many years he knew that. But he still had to resist the urge to roll his eyes again. These two were going to be the death of him.

It suddenly clicked, “Oh that's why you and Crowley look alike! You’re from different worlds.” He smiled, he miracle up the tea and Rose flinched then gasped at the magic. The Doctor looked far more interested though, “God how’d ya do that? Some sort of scientific teleportation device?”

“No, just plain old miracles I’m afraid. I’m going to go call Crowley. We’ve dealt with one world-changing event already whats two?”

“Hold on that's right, Armageddon? Like the apocalypse?” Rose tagged on but Aziraphale had already gotten his phone out to call the demon who he’d really loved to tell all about this. Crowley picked up on the second ring and in a very groggy voice murmured, “What the fuck do you want Aziraphale?” He groaned, his house guest and his demon really did sound the same.

“I have a guest I do think you need to meet?”

“It’s my off day, I haven’t moved,” Crowley whined but he could hear him stretching over the phone. A satisfied sigh came over the line and then another mumble, “I’ll be over at the bookshop in ten. Don’t do anything stupid before I get there.”

“Prepare yourself, Crowley, this is a bit weird, even for us.”

“Really Angel? Fine, I’ll do some preparing.” Crowley sounded painfully sarcastic but he hung up before Aziraphale could reprimand him. The Doctor, now perched on his armchair like a bird, looked highly engrossed in the conversation Aziraphale was having over the phone whereas Rose was searching through his books. Aziraphale settled down for a long ten minutes, knowing Crowley just a little longer too. “So… Another dimension. No angels or demons. What about god, does she still exist?”

The Doctor seemed to snap out of his thoughts. “She? Oh I don’t think so. There's a lot of people who could be considered gods of course, well none of them are actually gods, well not many of them.” He began rambling about purpose about various aliens or other strange ideas as Rose piped in with little tidbits of information and Aziraphale successfully zoned out to simmer in his own thoughts.

The Bently could be heard from a mile away, screeching down the roads and tires screaming when it abruptly stopped outside its second home. A.Z Fell’s bookshop. If Aziraphale thought, he could imagine Crowley slamming the door outside and sauntering in without even seeing it. He smiled as he heard the snap of fingers and the door open with the click of heels on the floor. Aziraphale turned around and was greeted by the ever familiar shades of Anthony J Crowley.

Crowley for his part seemed to home in on only Aziraphale, ignoring his unusual guests for the moment. “Hey Angel what's up-” He spotted his twin. Eyebrows rose from behind his sunglasses and then turned to a frown. “Do I really look like that?” Asked the Doctor cheerfully calm.

“Your ginger.” Rose giggled. 

“What the fuck Aziraphale.” Crowley hissed, yellow eyes widened from behind his shades. “This if the mysterious thing I need to prepare for? Human look alike?”

“Timelord look alike to you, what are you also an angel? Your colour scheme screams more demon-y I must say.” The Doctor launched off the chair and up to Crowley, Crowley physically recoiled when called an angel. “I’m not an Angel.” He spat.

The Doctor frowned. “He is though,” He mumbled in confusion. “Crowley, Doctor,” Aziraphale said calmly stepping between them, “Doctor, Anthony J Crowley.” He introduced.

“I’m a freaking demon, not an Angel!” Crowley spewed. “Not like him.” 

“Why’re you… Oh, Oh! That exciting! Angel and a demon! It’s like a novel.” The Doctor grinned and Rose joined him. “For 6,000 years, ah what a forbidden tale.” Crowley looked adorably confused and mildly disgusted by all this and Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile at him before abruptly telling them both off. “It isn’t really any of your business as to why we’re friends.”

“Or more than,” Rose added with a dramatic flair like she was acting. Crowley took off his sunglasses and glared at her, her eyes imidatly widened in shock. “Doctor… His eyes.” Crowley grinned. “Told you, demon.” The Doctor stepped forward until there were only a few inches between them. “Oh, now that is interesting! Is that just a trait of your species or is it like a specialised quirk?” he really was a nosy man.

“Just me,” 

The Doctor continued going over him, “Got to say, wild choice of outfit. I see where we differ. Not to mention I’m not a demon. Do you happen to have two hearts?”

“I’m a demon, I don’t have a heart.”

“Don’t be dramatic dear, both our corporations have normal human functions.”

Rose was still fixated on his poor demon’s eyes. “So… Gotta ask. How long was your pining period? I mean, Angel and Demon, forbidden love, all very dramatically romantic. I’m curious.” The Doctor smiled. Crowley looked panicked, “What? What makes you think we’re together?”

“You did call him Angel.” Rose said looking more amused now. Aziraphale felt himself blush, damn his human bodily functions. He said nothing though, best to hear Crowley’s view on the idea before adding his own. “He is an Angel!”

“That's like if Rose called me timelord all the time though. Don’t hear him calling you demon.”

“Why do you care?”

“Just curious, not every day you meet a demon and an Angel who are friends you know?”

The Doctor shrugged dramatically, “So. Armageddon. Aziraphale mentioned that. What happened there and do you think it couldn’t summon a time machine?” Crowley was still slightly stunned from the assumed dating incident and spluttered for a second. Aziraphale picked up that slack, “Yes quite possibly. The Antichrist may have done that by accident.” 

“Antichrist?” Rose said anxiously, “Adam Young, sweet boy. Doesn’t mean any harm he’s just an ordinary kid really.”

“You did almost shoot him.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other in confusion but nodded slowly. “Right, so. We should be going soon. But while we’re here, anything interesting about this universe we might wanna know about? Apart from Angels and demons.”

A thought struck Aziraphale, he’d never really gotten to tell the entire thing before. No one else was allowed to know. “Well, I could tell you the story of the creation of the earth! I suppose it’s different for you.”

The Doctor and Rose seemed pleased by this answer and sat down to listen to Aziraphale’s rather long story, it was practically the bible on fast forward and only with the interesting bits. Crowley as the snake, him maybe giving away a flaming sword, then a short fast forward of Crowley and his meetings through the years. Eventually ending with the story of armageddidn’t from the modern day. Crowley dozed off after correcting his bit about the serpent who tempted them, snoozing lightly on the arm of the couch. Aziraphale also added in his little anecdotes about the trials of he and Crowley and the holy water bath. 

“You see, demons melt in holy water. Which is why I didn’t want to give it to him, to begin with. But angels are fine you see! So we swapped bodies and I was sentenced as Crowley to bathe in holy water. You should’ve seen the look on Lord Beelzebub’s face. I made the Archangel Michael miracle me a towel!” Rose and the Doctor burst out laughing at his and woke poor long-suffering Crowley up, he frowned at them before sitting up and stretching again.

“You can go home if you wish Crowley.” Aziraphale said gently, almost placing his hand on Crowley’s before realising he shouldn’t do that. The Doctor saw the movement and his expression softened as he almost caught the Angel’s eye. Aziraphale looked away. “I’ll see you in a couple of days, Angel, thanks so much for introducing me to the shitty version of myself with no fashion sense.”

“Hey! Excuse me.” The Doctor said, offended.

Crowley stuck his tongue out and finally slid back on his signature shades and waved carelessly to Aziraphale as he sauntered out, hips swinging. Aziraphale watched him go quietly. “You’re in love aren’t you?” Aziraphale stayed silent, it was Rose who spoke but it was clear The Doctor wanted to say the same.

“Seriously, I’ve been through all of time and space. You may be older than me but I’ve seen just as much. I know love when I see it. The story about 1941? You two really need to sort your stuff out.”

Aziraphale sighed quietly and smiled up sadly at them, “Thank you both but I don’t believe I can. It’s been too long.”

Rose looked painfully understanding, as did the Doctor. “It’s never too late, angel.” The Doctor smiled at his own reference and Rose smiled too. Aziraphale nodded but stayed silent. “It was interesting meeting you, I do hope you make it home safely.” He showed them out.

“Good meeting you Aziraphale, but I do hope we don't get stuck here again! Allonsy”

“That wasn’t justified, Doctor!” Rose called out laughing as the Doctor swung open the doors of the police box and they both climbed in. Good lord was it- Bigger on the inside?

Aziraphale shook his head. What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> boom the next day: gay
> 
> The doctor and rose also need to sort out their stuff tho, the hypocrites.


End file.
